Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział VIII
Bohun, lubo wódz mężny i przezorny, nie miał szczęścia w tej wyprawie, którą pod rzekomą dywizję księcia Jeremiego przedsięwziął. Utwierdził się tylko w przekonaniu, że książę istotnie wyruszył całą potęgą przeciw Krzywonosowi, bo tak mu powiadali wzięci w niewolę żołnierze pana Zagłoby, którzy sami wierzyli w to najświęciej, iż książę ciągnie za nimi. Nie pozostawało więc nic innego nieszczęsnemu atamanowi jak cofać się co prędzej do Krzywonosa, ale zadanie nie było łatwe. Zaledwie trzeciego dnia zebrała się koło niego wataha złożona z dwustu kilkunastu mołojców; inni albo w boju polegli, albo zostali ranni na polu potyczki, albo błąkali się jeszcze wśród jarów i oczeretów, nie wiedząc, co czynić, jak się obrócić, dokąd iść. A i ta kupa przy Bohunie nie na wiele była przydatna, bo zbita, za lada alarmem skłonna do ucieczki, zdemoralizowana, przerażona. A był to przecie wybór mołojców; lepszych żołnierzy trudno było w całej Siczy znaleźć. Ale mołojcy nie wiedzieli, z jak małą siłą pan Wołodyjowski na nich uderzył i że dzięki tylko niespodzianemu napadowi na śpiących i nieprzygotowanych taką klęskę mógł zadać, i wierzyli najświęciej, że mieli sprawę, jeśli nie z samym księciem, to przynajmniej z potężnym, kilkakroć liczniejszym podjazdem. Bohun wrzał jak ogień; cięty w rękę, stratowany, chory, pobity, i wroga zaklętego z rąk wypuścił, i sławę nadwerężył, bo już ci mołojcy, którzy w wilię klęski do Krymu, do piekła i na samego księcia byliby ślepo za nim poszli, teraz stracili wiarę, stracili ducha i o tym tylko myśleli, jak by gardła całe z pogromu wynieść. A przecie Bohun uczynił wszystko, co wódz uczynić powinien, niczego nie zaniedbał, straże opodal chutoru porozstawiał i spoczywał dlatego tylko, że konie, które spod Kamieńca prawie jednym tchem przyszły, całkiem niezdatne były do drogi. Ale pan Wołodyjowski, któremu życie młode zbiegło w podejściach i łowach na Tatarów, podszedł jak wilk nocą pod straże, pochwytał je, nim zdołały krzyknąć lub wystrzelić – i napadł tak, że oto on, Bohun, w hajdawerach tylko i w koszuli ujść potrafił. Gdy o tym watażka myślał, świat mu czerniał w oczach, w głowie się przewracało i rozpacz kąsała mu duszę jak pies wściekły. On, który na Czarnym Morzu na galery tureckie się rzucał; on, który aż do Perekopu na karkach tatarskich dojeżdżał i chanowi w oczy pożogą ułusów świecił; on, który księciu pod ręką przy samych Łubniach regiment w Wasiłówce wyciął – musiał uciekać w koszuli i bez czapki, i bez szabli, bo i tę w spotkaniu z małym rycerzem utracił. Toteż, gdy nikt nie patrzył, na postojach i popasach, watażka chwytał się za głowę i krzyczał: „Gdzie moja sława mołojecka, gdzie moja szabla–drużka?!” A gdy tak krzyczał, porywał go obłęd dziki i spijał się jak nieboże stworzenie, po czym na księcia chciał iść, na całą siłę jego uderzyć – i zginąć, i przepaść na wieki. On chciał – ale mołojcy nie chcieli. „Ubij, bat'ku, nie pójdziemy!” – odpowiadali ponuro na jego wybuchy i na próżno mu było w napadach szaleństwa szablą ich siec, z pistoletów twarze osmalać – nie chcieli, nie poszli. Rzekłbyś: ziemia usuwała się spod nóg atamana; bo nie tu jeszcze był koniec jego nieszczęść. Bojąc się dla prawdopodobnej pogoni uchodzić wprost na południe i sądząc, że może Krzywonos już oblężenia zaniechał, rzucił się sam ku wschodowi i trafił na oddział pana Podbipięty. Ale czujny jak żuraw pan Longinus nie dał się zejść, pierwszy uderzył na watażkę, rozbił go tym łatwiej, że mołojcy bić się nie chcieli, i podał w ręce panu Skrzetuskiemu, a ten go najpotężniej rozgromił, tak że Bohun po długim błądzeniu w stepach w kilkanaście zaledwie koni, bez sławy, bez mołojców, bez zdobyczy i bez języków dotarł nareszcie do Krzywonosa. Lecz dziki Krzywonos; tak straszny zwykle dla podwładnych, którym nie dopisało szczęście, tym razem nie rozgniewał się wcale. Wiedział z własnego doświadczenia, co to sprawa z Jeremim, więc przyhołubił jeszcze Bohuna, pocieszał i uspokajał, a gdy watażka zapadł na złą gorączkę, kazał go strzec i leczyć, i pilnować jak oka w głowie. Tymczasem czterej książęcy rycerze napełniwszy kraj grozą i przestrachem stanęli szczęśliwie z powrotem w Jarmolińcach, gdzie zatrzymali się na dni kilka, by ludziom i koniom dać odpoczynek. Tam gdy stanęli w jednej kwaterze, zdawał kolejno każdy panu Skrzetuskiemu sprawę z tego, co go spotkało i czego dokonał, po czym zasiedli przy gąsiorku, aby w przyjacielskim opowiadaniu ulżyć sercom i dać folgę wzajemnej ciekawości. Ale wówczas pan Zagłoba mało komu pozwolił przyjść do słowa. Nie chciał słuchać, pragnął, by jego tylko słuchano; jakoż pokazało się, że najwięcej miał do opowiadania. – Mości panowie! – mówił – popadłem w niewolę – prawda jest! – ale fortuna kołem się toczy. Bohun całe życie bijał, a my dziś jego pobili. Tak to, tak! zwyczajnie na wojnie! Dziś ty garbujesz, jutro ciebie garbują. Ale Bohuna za to Bóg skarał, iż nas, śpiących smaczno snem sprawiedliwego, napadł i w tak bezecny sposób rozbudził. Ho, ho? myślał, że mnie swoim plugawym językiem przestraszy, a tu mówię waściom, jakem go przycisnął, tak zaraz stracił fantazję, zmieszał się i wygadał to, czego nie chciał. Co tu długo mówić?... żebym w niewolę nie wpadł, nie bylibyśmy mu obaj z panem Michałem klęski zadali; mówię: obaj, bo że w tym terminie magna pars fui, nie przestanę twierdzić do śmierci. Tak mi Boże daj zdrowie! Słuchajcie dalej moich racji: żebyśmy go z panem Michałem nie pobili, nie byłby mu podbił pięt pan Podbipięta, dalej pan Skrzetuski, a na koniec, żebyśmy go nie rozgromili, byłby on nas rozgromił – co że się nie stało, kto przyczyną? – A z waścią to jak z liszką – rzecze pan Longinus – tu ogonem machniesz, tam się umkniesz, a zawsze się wykręcisz. – Głupi ogar, co za ogonem bieży, bo i nie dogoni, i niczego poczciwego się nie dowącha, a w ostatku wiatr straci. Ilużeś waść ludzi postradał? – Ot, z dwunastu wszystkiego, a kilku rannych; już tam nie bardzo nas bili. – A waszmość, panie Michale? – Ze trzydziestu, bom na nieprzygotowanych uderzył. – A wasze, panie poruczniku? – Tylu, ilu pan Longinus. – A ja dwóch. Powiedzcież sami: kto lepszy wódz? Ot, co jest! Po cóżeśmy tu przyjechali? po służbie książęcej, wieści o Krzywonosie nałapać; otóż powiem waszmościom, że jam się pierwszy o nim dowiedział i z najlepszych ust, bo od Bohuna, i wiem, że pod Kamieńcem stoi, ale oblężenia myśli zaniechać, bo go tchórz obleciał. To wiem de publicis, ale wiem też jeszcze i coś innego, od czego radość wstąpi waćpaństwu w serca i o czym dotąd nie mówiłem dlatego, że chciałem, abyśmy w kupie o tym radzili; byłem też dotąd niezdrów, bo mnie fatygi obaliły i od tego zbójeckiego wiązania w kij wnętrzności we mnie rebelizowały. Myślałem, że mnie krew zaleje. – Mówże waszmość, na miłość boską! – zawołał Wołodyjowski. – Zaliżeś co o naszej niebodze słyszał? – Tak jest, niech jej Bóg błogosławi – rzekł Zagłoba. Pan Skrzetuski podniósł się na całą swą wysokość i usiadł natychmiast – nastała taka cisza, że słychać było brzęczenie komarów na okienku, aż pan Zagłoba zabrał głos znowu: – Żyje ona, wiem to na pewno, i jest w Bohunowym ręku. Moi mości panowie, straszne to ręce, ale przecie Bóg nie pozwolił, aby ją krzywda lub hańba spotkała. Moi mości panowie, to mnie sam Bohun powiadał, któren by prędzej czym innym chełpić się gotów. – Jak to może być? jak to może być? – pytał gorączkowo Skrzetuski. – Jeśli łżę, niech mnie piorun zapali! – odrzekł poważnie Zagłoba – bo to jest święta rzecz. Słuchajcie, co mnie Bohun mówił, gdy sobie chciał drwić ze mnie, nimem go do ostatka splantował: „Cóżeś to myślał (prawi), żeś dla chłopa ją do Baru przywiózł? że to ja chłop (prawi), abym ją siłą niewolił? Czy to mnie nie stać, by mnie w Kijowie w cerkwi ślub dali i czerńcy (powiada) żeby mi śpiewali, i żeby trzysta świec mi palili – mnie atamanowi! hetmanowi” – i nogami nade mną tupał, i nożem mi groził, bo myślał, że mnie ustraszy, alem mu powiedział, żeby psy straszył. Skrzetuski już się opamiętał, tylko mu się mnisza twarz rozświeciła i grała na niej na powrót obawa, nadzieja, radość i niepewność. – Gdzie ona tedy jest? gdzie jest? – pytał z pośpiechem. – Jeśliś się i tego waść dowiedział, toś z nieba spadł. – Tego on mi nie mówił, ale mądrej głowie dość dwie słowie. Uważcie waszmościowie, że ciągle drwił za mnie, nimem go splantował, i tak znowu powiada: „Naprzód, powiada, do Krzywonosa cię zawiodę, a potem na wesele bym cię prosił, ale teraz wojna, więc to jeszcze nieprędko.” Uważcie waszmościowie: jeszcze nieprędko! – zatem mamy czas! Po wtóre, uważcie także: naprzód do Krzywonosa, potem na wesele, więc żadną miarą nie ma jej u Krzywonosa, ale gdzieś dalej, gdzie wojna nie doszła. – Złoty z waści człowiek! – zawołał Wołodyjowski. – Myślałem tedy naprzód – mówił mile połechtany Zagłoba – że może ją do Kijowa odesłał, ale nie, bo mi rzekł, że na wesele do Kijowa z nią pojedzie; jeżeli tedy pojedzie, to znaczy, że jej tam nie ma. I za mądry on na to, by ją tam wozić, bo gdyby się Chmielnicki ku Czerwonej Rusi posunął, to Kijowa łatwo litewskie wojska mogą dostać. – Prawda! prawda! – wykrzyknął pan Longinus. – Ot, jak mnie Bóg miły! niejeden mógłby się z waścią na rozum pomieniać. – Jeno ja bym się nie z każdym mieniał od strachu, abym zaś boćwiny zamiast rozumu nie kupił, co by mi się między Litwą snadnie przytrafić mogło. – Już swoje zaczyna – rzekł Longinus. – Pozwólże waść skończyć. Tak tedy nie ma jej u Krzywonosa ni w Kijowie, więc gdzie jest? – W tym sęk! – Jeśli waść się domyślasz, to powiedz prędzej, bo mnie ogień pali! – krzyknął Skrzetuski. – Za Jampolem! – rzekł Zagłoba i potoczył tryumfalnie swoim zdrowym okiem. – Skąd waść wiesz? – pytał Wołodyjowski. – Skąd wiem? Ot skąd: siedziałem w chlewie, bo mnie w chlewie ów zbój kazał zamknąć – żeby go wieprze za to zećpały! – a naokoło gadali ze sobą Kozacy. Przykładam tedy ucho do ściany i co słyszę?... Jeden mówi: „Teraz chyba za Jampol ataman pojedzie” – a drugi na to: „Milcz, jeśli ci młoda głowa miła...” Szyję daję, że ona jest za Jampolem. – O! jako Bóg na niebie! – zakrzyknął Wołodyjowski. – Na Dzikie Pola przecie jej nie zaprowadził, więc wedle mojej głowy, musiał ją ukryć gdzieś między Jampolem a Jahorlikiem. Byłem też raz w tamtych stronach, gdy się królewscy i chanowi sędzie zjeżdżali, bo w Jahorliku, jak waćpaństwu wiadomo, pograniczne sprawy się sądzą o zabrane stada, których spraw nigdy nie brak. Pełno tam jest nad całym Dniestrem jarów i zakrytych miejsc, i różnych komyszy, w których żyją w chutorach ludzie, co żadnej zwierzchności nie znają mieszkając w pustyni i bliźnich nie widując. U takich to dzikich pustelników on pewnie ją ukrył, bo mu tam było i najbezpieczniej. – Ba! ale jak się tam dostać teraz, gdyż drogę Krzywonos zagradza – rzecze pan Longinus. – Jampol to też, jak słyszałem, gniazdo rozbójnicze. Na to Skrzetuski: – Choćbym i dziesięć razy gardło miał stracić, będę ją ratował. Pójdę przebrany i będę szukał – Bóg mnie pomoże – znajdę. – Ja z tobą, Janie! – rzecze pan Wołodyjowski. – I ja po dziadowsku z teorbanem. Wierzajcie mi waszmościowie, że najwięcej mam między wami eksperiencji, a że mnie teorban z ostatkiem obrzydł, więc wezmę dudy. – Toż i ja się na coś przydam, braciaszki? – rzekł pan Longinus. – I pewnie – odpowiedział pan Zagłoba. – Jak będzie nam trzeba przez Dniestr się przebrać, to waćpan będziesz nas przenosił, jako święty Krzysztof. – Dziękuję z duszy waszmościom – rzekł Skrzetuski – i gotowość waszą chętnym przyjmuję sercem. Nie masz to w przeciwnościach nad przyjaciół wiernych, których, jak widzę, nie pozbawiła mnie Opatrzność! Dajże mnie, wielki Boże, odsłużyć waszmościom zdrowiem i mieniem! – Wszyscy my jako jeden mąż! – wykrzyknął Zagłoba. – Bóg zgodę pochwala, i obaczycie, iż frukta naszych prac niedługo będziemy oglądali. – To już nie pozostaje mnie nic innego – mówił po chwili milczenia Skrzetuski – jak chorągiewkę księciu odprowadzić i zaraz w kompanii ruszyć. Pójdziem Dniestrem, hen, na Jampol aż do Jahorlika, i wszędzie będziemy szukali. A gdy, jak mam nadzieję, Chmielnicki już musi być zniesiony lub nim dojdziemy do księcia, zniesiony będzie, przeto i służba publiczna nie staje ·nam na przeszkodzie. Pewnie chorągwie ruszą na Ukrainę, by buntu dogasić, ale się tam już bez nas obejdzie. – A poczekajcie waszmościowie – rzecze Wołodyjowski – pewnie po Chmielnickim na Krzywonosa przyjdzie kolej, może więc razem z chorągwia mi ku Jampolowi ruszymy. – Nie, nam trzeba być pierwej – odparł Zagłoba – ale najpierwej odprowadzić chorągwie, by mieć wolne ręce. Spodziewam się też, że książę będzie z nas contentus. – Szczególniej z waćpana. – Tak jest, bo mu najlepsze wieści przywożę. Wierzaj mi waćpan, iż nagrody się spodziewam. – Więc tedy w drogę? – Do jutra musimy spocząć – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Zresztą niech Skrzetuski rozkazuje: on tu wodzem; ale ja przestrzegam, iż jeśli dziś ruszymy, konie mnie wszystkie popadają. – Wiem, że to jest niepodobieństwo – rzecze Skrzetuski – ale myślę, iż po dobrych obrokach jutro możemy. Jakoż nazajutrz ruszono. Wedle ordynansów książęcych mieli się wrócić do Zbaraża i tam czekać dalszych rozkazów. Szli więc na Kuźmin, w bok od Felsztyna ku Wołoczyskom, skąd na Chlebanówkę wiódł stary gościniec do Zbaraża. Drogę mieli przykrą, bo padały deszcze, ale spokojną, i tylko pan Longinus, idący w sto koni naprzód, rozgromił kilka kup swawolnych, które się na tyłach wojsk regimentarskich zebrały. Dopiero w Wołoczyskach zatrzymali się znów na nocny wypoczynek. Ale zaledwie zasnęli snem smacznym po długiej drodze, zbudził ich alarm i straże dały znać, że jakiś konny oddział się zbliża. Wnet jednak przyszła wieść, że to Wierszułłowa tatarska chorągiew, zatem swoi. Zagłoba, pan Longinus i mały Wołodyjowski natychmiast zebrali się w izbie Skrzetuskiego, a w ślad za nimi wpadł jak wicher oficer spod lekkiego znaku, zziajany, cały pokryty błotem, na którego spojrzawszy Skrzetuski wykrzyknął: – Wierszułł! – Jam... jest! – mówił przybyły nie mogąc oddechu złapać. – Od księcia? – Tak!... O tchu! tchu!... – Jakie wieści? Już po Chmielnickim? – Już... po... Rzeczypospolitej!.. – Na rany Chrystusa! co waść gadasz? Klęska? – Klęska, hańba, sromota!... bez bitwy... Popłoch!... O!o! – Uszom się nie chce wierzyć. Mówże! mów, na Boga żywego!... Regimentarze?... – Uciekli. – Gdzie nasz książę? – Uchodzi... bez wojska... ja tu od księcia... rozkaz... do Lwowa natychmiast... idą za nami! – Kto? Wierszułł, Wierszułł! Opamiętaj się, człowieku! kto? – Chmielnicki, Tatarzy. – W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego! – zawołał Zagłoba. – Ziemia się rozstępuje. Ale Skrzetuski zrozumiał już, o co chodzi. – Na potem pytania – rzekł – teraz na koń! – Na koń, na koń! Kopyta koni pod Wierszułłowymi Tatarami szczękały już przed oknami; mieszkańcy, zbudzeni nadejściem wojska, wychodzili z domów z latarkami i pochodniami w ręku. Wieść przeleciała całe miasto jak błyskawica. Wnet uderzono we dzwony na trwogę. Ciche przed chwilą miasteczko napełniło się zgiełkiem; tętentem koni, okrzykami komendy i wrzaskiem żydowskim. Mieszkańcy chcieli uchodzić wraz z wojskiem, zaprzęgano wozy, ładowano na nie dzieci, żony, pierzyny; burmistrz na czele kilku mieszczan przyszedł błagać Skrzetuskiego, by nie odjeżdżał naprzód i odprowadził mieszkańców chociaż do Tarnopola, ale pan Skrzetuski i słuchać go nie chciał mając wyraźny rozkaz co tchu ruszać do Lwowa. Ruszyli tedy i dopiero w drodze Wierszułł ochłonąwszy opowiadał, jak i co się stało. – Jak Rzeczpospolita Rzeczpospolitą – mówił – nigdy nie poniosła takiej klęski. Nic Cecora, nic Żółte Wody, nic Korsuń! A Skrzetuski, Wołodyjowski, pan Longinus Podbipięta aż na karki koniom się kładli, to się za głowy brali, to ręce ku niebu podnosili. – Rzecz ludzką wiarę przechodzi! – mówili. – Gdzież był książę? – Opuszczony, od wszystkiego umyślnie usunięty, swoją nawet dywizją nie władał. – Kto miał komendę? – Nikt i wszyscy. Dawno służę, na wojnie zęby zjadłem, jeszczem takich wojsk i takich wodzów nie widział. Zagłoba, który nie miał wielkiego afektu dla Wierszułła i mało go znał, począł głową kręcić i cmokać – na koniec rzekł: – Mój mości panie! czyli się waćpanu w oczach tylko nie pomieszało lub czyś częściowej porażki za ogólną klęskę nie poczytał, bo to, co opowiadasz, całkiem imaginację przechodzi. – Że przechodzi, przyznaję, i powiem więcej waści, że szyję bym sobie dał z radością uciąć, gdyby jakim cudem pokazało się, iż się mylę. – Bo jakimżeś waść sposobem pierwszy po klęsce w Wołoczyskach stanął? Przecież nie chcę przypuścić, żebyś pierwszy dał drała? Gdzież są tedy wojska? którędy uciekają? co się z nimi stało? dlaczego uciekający nie uprzedzili waćpana? Na wszystkie owe kwestie na próżno szukam responsu. Wierszułł w każdym innym czasie nie byłby puścił płazem takich pytań, ale w tej chwili nie mógł myśleć o niczym więcej, jak o klęsce, więc odrzekł tylko: – Jam pierwszy stanął w Wołoczyskach, gdyż inni uchodzą na Ożygowce; a mnie książę umyślnie pchnął w stronę, gdzie się waćpanów spodziewał, aby was nawałnica nie ogarnęła, gdybyście się za późno dowiedzieli; a po wtóre dlatego, że pięćset koni, które macie, to teraz niemała dla niego pociecha, bo dywizja w większej części wyginęła lub rozproszona. – Dziwne to rzeczy! – mruknął Zagłoba. – Strach pomyśleć, desperacja ogarnia, serce się kraje, łzy płyną! – mówił łamiąc ręce Wołodyjowski. – Ojczyzna zgubiona, niesława po śmierci, takie wojska rozproszone!... zatracone! Nie może być inaczej, tylko koniec świata i sąd ostateczny się zbliża! – Nie przerywajcie mu – rzekł Skrzetuski – pozwólcie, aby wszystko opowiedział. Wierszułł zamilkł, jakby siły zbierał; przez chwilę słychać było tylko pluskanie kopyt w błocie, bo deszcz padał. Noc była jeszcze głęboka i ciemna bardzo, bo chmurna, a w tych ciemnościach, w tym dżdżu dziwnie złowrogo brzmiały słowa Wierszułła, który tak mówić począł: – Gdybym się nie spodziewał, że w boju polegnę, to bym chyba rozum utracił. Mówiliście waszmościowie o sądzie ostatecznym – i ja tak mniemam, że wprędce on już nastąpi – gdyż wszystko się rozprzęga, złość bierze górę nad cnotą i antychryst już chodzi po świecie. Wyście nie patrzyli na to, co się stało – ale jeśli nawet relacji o tym znieść nie możecie, cóż ja, którym klęskę i niezmierną hańbę własnymi oczyma oglądał! Bóg nam dał szczęśliwy początek w tej wojnie. Nasz książę otrzymawszy pod Czołhańskim Kamieniem sprawiedliwość z pana Łaszcza, resztę puścił w niepamięć i pogodził się z księciem Dominikiem. Cieszyliśmy się wszyscy z tej konkordii – jakoż było i błogosławieństwo boże. Książę powtórnie pogromił pod Konstantynowem i samo miasto wziął, bo je nieprzyjaciel po pierwszym szturmie opuścił. Po czym ruszyliśmy pod Piławce, choć książę nie radził tam chodzić. Ale zaraz w drodze pokazały się przeciw niemu rozmaite machinacje, niechęci, zawiści i jawne knowania. Nie słuchano go na radach, nie zważano na to, co mówił, a przede wszystkim usiłowano rozdzielić naszą dywizję, aby jej książę w ręku całej nie miał. Gdyby się sprzeciwił, zwalono by na niego klęskę, więc milczał, cierpiał, znosił. Zostały tedy lekkie znaki z rozkazu generał–regimentarza w Konstantynowie wraz z Wurclem, z armatami i z oberszterem Machnickim; odłączono pana oboźnego litewskiego Osińskiego i pułk Koryckiego, tak że przy księciu została tylko husaria pod Zaćwilichowskim, dwa regimenty dragonów – i ja z częścią mojej chorągwi. Wszystkiego nie było nad dwa tysiące ludzi. A wtedy już go lekceważono i sam słyszałem, jak mówili klienci księcia Dominika: „Już teraz nie powiedzą po wiktorii, że za sprawą samego Wiśniowieckiego przyszła.” I głośno opowiadali, że gdyby tak niezmierna sława pokryła księcia, to by i na elekcji jego kandydat, królewicz Karol, się utrzymał, a oni chcą Kazimierza: Zarazili fakcjami całe wojska tak, że poczęły się dyskursa w kołach jakby na sejmie, wysyłanie delegatów – i o wszystkim tam myślano prócz o bitwie, tak jakby nieprzyjaciel był już pogromion. A owóż, gdybym zaczął opowiadać waszmościom o tych ucztach, o tych wiwatach, o tym przepychu, wiary bym w waszych uszach nie znalazł. Niczym były hufce Pyrrusowe przy onych wojskach, całych od złota, klejnotów i strusich piór. A toż dwieście tysięcy sług i ćmy wozów szły za nami, konie padały pod ciężarem złotogłowiów i jedwabnych namiotów, wozy łamały się pod kredensami. Myślałby kto, że na zawojowanie świata całego idziemy. Szlachta z pospolitego ruszenia po całych dniach i nocach trzaskała batogami: „Ot (mówili), czym chamów uspokoimy, szabli nie dobywając.” A my, starzy żołnierze, przywykli bić się, nie rozprawiać, jużeśmy na widok onej pychy niesłychanej przeczuwali coś złego. Dopieroż zaczęły się tumulty przeciw panu Kisielowi, że zdrajca, i za nim, że zacny senator. Siekano się szablami po pijanemu. Strażników obozowych nie było. Nikt ładu nie przestrzegał, nikt dowództwa nie sprawował, każden robił, co chciał, szedł, gdzie mu było lepiej, stawał, gdzie mu się zdawało, czeladź wzniecała hałasy – o Boże miłosierny! toż to był kulig, nie wyprawa wojenna, kulig, na którym salutem Reipublicae przetańcowano, przepito, przejedzono i przefrymarczono w ostatku! – Jeszcze my żyjemy! – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – I Bóg jest w niebie! – dodał Skrzetuski. Nastała znów chwila milczenia, po czym Wierszułł mówił dalej: – Zginiemy totaliter, chyba że Bóg cud uczyni, za grzechy nas chłostać przestanie i nie zasłużone miłosierdzie okaże. Chwilami ja sam nie wierzę temu, com na własne oczy oglądał, i zdaje mi się, że mnie zmora we śnie dusiła... – Powiadaj waćpan dalej – rzekł Zagłoba – przyszliście tedy pod Piławce i co? – I staliśmy. O czym tam regimentarze radzili, nie wiem; na sądzie ostatecznym za to odpowiedzą, bo gdyby od razu na Chmielnickiego uderzyli, byłby zniesiony i rozbity, jak Bóg w niebie, mimo nieładu, niesforności i tumultów, i braku wodza. Już tam popłoch był między czernią, już radzono, jak by Chmielnickiego i starszyznę wydać, a on sam ucieczkę zamierzał. Książę nasz od namiotu do namiotu jeździł, prosił, błagał, groził: „Uderzmy, nim Tatary nadejdą, uderzmy!” – i włosy z głowy wyrywał – a tam się jeden na drugiego oglądał – i nic, i nic! Pili, sejmikowali... Przyszły słuchy, że Tatary idą – chan w dwieście tysięcy koni – oni radzili i radzili. Książę zamknął się w namiocie, bo go całkiem spostponowali. W wojsku poczęto mówić, że kanclerz zakazał księciu Dominikowi bitwy staczać, że się układy toczą – wszczął się jeszcze większy nieład. Na koniec Tatarzy przyszli, ale Bóg nam poszczęścił pierwszego dnia, potykał się książę i pan Osiński, i pan Łaszcz stawał bardzo dobrze – spędzili ordę z pola, wysiekli znacznie – a potem... Tu głos Wierszułłowi zamarł w piersi. – A potem? – pytał pan Zagłoba. – Przyszła noc straszna, niepojęta. Pamiętam, strażowałem z mymi ludźmi wedle rzeki, gdy naraz słyszę, aż w obozie kozackim biją z armat jak na wiwaty i słychać krzyki. Dopieroż przypomniało mi się, co wczoraj mówiono w obozie, że jeszcze wszystka potęga tatarska nie stanęła, tylko Tuhaj–bej z częścią. Pomyślałem więc, kiedy tam wiwatują, to już musiał i chan osobą swoją stanąć. Aż tu i w naszym obozie zaczyna się tumult. Skoczyłem sam z kilkoma ludźmi. – Co się stało? – Krzykną mi: „regimentarze uszli!” Ja do księcia Dominika – nie ma go! Do podczaszego – nie ma! do chorążego koronnego – nie ma! Jezu Nazareński!... Żołnierze latają po majdanie, krzyk, wrzask, zgiełk, głowniami świecą: gdzie regimentarze? gdzie regimentarze? A inni wołają: „Koni ! koni !” A inni: „Panowie bracia, ratujcie się! zdrada! zdrada!” Ręce do góry podnoszą, twarze obłąkane, oczy wytrzeszczone, tłoczą się, depczą, duszą, siadają na koń, lecą na oślep bez broni. Dopieroż ciskać hełmy, pancerze, broń, namioty! Aż tu jedzie książę na czele husarii w srebrnej zbroi: sześć pochodni koło niego niosą, a on stoi w strzemionach i krzyczy: „Mości panowie, jam został, kupą do mnie!” Gdzie tam! nie słyszą go, nie widzą, lecą na husarię, mieszają ją, przewracają ludzi i konie, ledwieśmy księcia samego uratowali – potem po zdeptanych ogniskach, w ciemności, niby wezbrany potok, niby rzeka, wszystko wojsko w dzikim popłochu wypada z obozu, rozprasza się, ginie, ucieka... Nie masz już wojsk, nie masz wodzów, nie masz Rzeczypospolitej... jest tylko hańba nie zmyta i noga kozacka na szyi... Tu pan Wierszułł jęczeć począł i konia targać, bo go szał rozpaczy ogarnął; ten szał udzielił się innym i jechali wśród owego dżdżu i nocy jak obłąkani. Jechali długo. Pierwszy Zagłoba przemówił: – Bez bitwy – o szelmy! o takie syny! pamiętacie, jak wspaniałą postać w Zbarażu czynili? jak sobie zjeść Chmielnickiego bez pieprzu i soli obiecywali? O szelmy! – Gdzie tam! – krzyknął Wierszułł – uciekli po pierwszej bitwie wygranej nad Tatary i czernią, po bitwie, w której nawet pospolite ruszenie jako lwy walczyło. – Jest w tym palec boży – rzekł Skrzetuski – ale jest i jakowaś tajemnica, która wyjaśnić się musi... – Bo gdyby wojsko pierzchło, to się na świecie zdarza – rzekł Wołodyjowski – ale tu wodze pierwsi obóz opuścili, jakby chcąc umyślnie nieprzyjacielowi wiktorię ułatwić i wojsko na rzeź wydać. – Tak jest! tak jest! – rzecze Wierszułł. – Mówią też, że to umyślnie uczynili. – Umyślnie? na rany boskie, to nie może być!.. – Mówią, że umyślnie – a dlaczego? kto dojdzie! kto zgadnie! – Żeby ich groby przytłukły, żeby ich rody wyginęły, a jeno pamięć niesławna po nich została! – rzekł Zagłoba. – Amen! – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Amen! – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Amen! – powtórzył pan Longinus. – Jeden jest człowiek, któren może ojczyznę jeszcze ratować, jeśli mu buławę i resztę sił Rzeczypospolitej oddadzą, jeden jest, bo o innym już ani wojsko, ani szlachta nie będzie chciała słyszeć. – Książę! – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Tak jest. – Przy nim będziem stać, przy nim zginiemy. Niech żyje Jeremi Wiśniowiecki! – wykrzyknął Zagłoba. – Niech żyje! – powtórzyło kilkadziesiąt niepewnych głosów, ale okrzyk zamarł zaraz, bo w chwili, gdy ziemia rozstępowała się pod nogami, a niebo zdawało się walić na głowy, nie był czas na okrzyki i wiwaty. Tymczasem poczęło świtać i w oddaleniu ukazały się mury Tarnopola. Ogniem i mieczem 41